About a Book
by Arkhe
Summary: Anko's having a bad day and she's all up for sharing the pain. Kakashi becomes an unwilling participant. [Lime scented]


**Warning list**  
**_COPYRIGHT_  
**In Soviet Russia, you own Naruto. Here and now, Naruto owns you.  
**_LIME  
_**Contains helpings of Lime  
**_COURSE LANGUAGE  
_**Contains a dose of Swearing

* * *

**About a Book**  
By _Arkhe_

Anko was cranky today.

For anyone else, you could generalise the term _'woke up on the wrong side of the bed'_. But to apply it to Anko, it would be more liberal like _'woke up 2 stories outside of the fucking bedroom window'_. And because the last sentence was actually more literal than not (though she could swear she started in the bed the night before), whoever got on Anko's case (bad side or good side -it was all the same to her), would be in for quite a day.

Luckily for anyone else, the particular jounin lounge she was currently using was pretty much empty (which wasn't by choice).

Unluckily for Kakashi, he wasn't anyone else. He was the first user of the lounge and had not cleared out when everyone else learned of Anko's _'stomping on sunshine' _mood today. Instead, he'd opted to ignoring the outside world, much like he'd ignore Gai.

This would soon prove to be a mistake.

**-Giggle-**

Anko's teeth grinded.

For the past five minutes or so, the room would be silent. But, like clockwork, there would be a giggling fit coming from Kakashi's reclined form. At first, Anko tolerated it for the soul reason that she could admire a man who reads porn openly in public and doesn't give a damn. She wasn't above making people gape at her in public as well.

However, with every sporadic giggle Kakashi let out, Anko gave an accompanying twitch, as it added another figurative straw to the camel's back. It was a very frail figurative camel to begin with, so it shouldn't be surprising that she stood up and took action on the sixth minute.

Be damned if she was having a bad day and wasn't sharing it!

"Geeze, let's see why you're giggling so much."

Before Kakashi could react, Anko had snatched his book out of his hand.

The cycloptic jounin couldn't believe it! That NEVER happened before! His _'Come Come Danger-sense'_ would've kicked in and he would've deftly avoided it either with a log replacement or a simple 'hip and cool' leaning away at the last second.

He threw a glare at her, but she held up an open palm and silenced any forwarding comments he'd make.

"Hold your horses, I'll give it back the way I got it." Anko's eyes traced the current page.

Kakashi used that famous genius brain of his to settle down and patiently wait for the return of his book. However, when he saw Anko lick her finger to turn the page, he had quite a lot of trouble holding himself back. That could deteriorate the book faster, dammit!

"Smut." Anko commented, disinterestedly scanning the page.

"Trash." Another page turn.

"Horrible Puns." More flicks.

"More smut." And that was the end of the book.

Anko held it up with one hand and waved it at him gingerly, as if in motion to tell him off.

"Honestly, what do you see in this?"

Kakashi's lazy eye looked up at her and he lifted an eyebrow.

"You actually enjoy this kind of crap?"

He casually shrugged. At this, Anko's eyes narrowed and glinted as a particularly delicious idea bloomed in her mind. When she grinned, it looked a little sharper than it should have.

"You know, I've actually got a lot of this book's... _'Fun stuff'_."

At first, Kakashi didn't visibly respond. He knew Anko was known for this type of jibing, though that really didn't stop his face from heating up at her implication.

"Oh yes, a collection of accessories that'd make Jiraiya cry..."The ex-snake apprentice slithered up to him and leaned into his side.

Kakashi's visible eye widened, his mask stretched from the way he openly gaped and he started sweating profusely. Her fishnet cleavage was pressing into his arm and if her trench-coat opened a little more...

"I've also got a pair of furry hand-cuffs..." She whispered into his ear, causing him to twitch.

Then she bonelessly slid into his lap, rubbing against him as she did so.

"And to top the book, I also happen to be a little..." her tongue extend along the fabric of the mask on his cheek, "animalistic too."

She punctuated the sentence by lapping at his ear. Kakashi knew all too well that tongues don't normally extend to that length. The thought caused him to shiver.

"And I happen to have an old scroll full of marital arts I've been dying to try out."

With that, Kakashi's brain hemorrhaged and he froze; completely rigid. Seeing the man unable to respond further, Anko sensually drifted off of him and slinked a few feet away, still holding his book. She traced a finger along the cover's title before putting said finger in her mouth and suckling it slowly.

"So come by sometime. That's if you like that sort of thing."

With that, she tossed the book over to petrified shinobi. The book's arc was to start crossing over the jounin's head, but Kakashi's love for literature had him quickly focus on his beloved book. His hands automatically went up and he leaned back on his chair and caught it.

His reflex would stall his chair to hover unsteadily on two legs; leaning backwards too far and he would tip over and land hard, or tip forward and his face would collide with Anko's -who decided on leaning in close since the throw.

He was totally unprepared when she whispered seductively through half-opened eyes...

"And I'll let you wear the ball-gag on top of your mask."

Kakashi's mask started to soak, starting from the nose and it became the deciding factor on the chair's leverage. Needless to say, the silver-haired fell ungracefully on his back, sending his already dazed mind reeling.

"Fucking amateur pervert." Anko grinned and she slinked out of the room feeling alot better about the day. And if Kakashi took up her offer, there might be a chance it'd get better yet.

_End_

Comments, Constructive Criticism and Flames Welcomed.

* * *

**Author Notes:**  
Eh, not one of my better works, but I got to start branching. Look out for a dark Naruto/Anko I'll be releasing soon (after the completion of_ Single Ninja_). 


End file.
